world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Walters
Hannah Marie Dunn (née Walters) (born January 10, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, and professional wrestling valet, working for World Elite Wrestling, where she is a former one-time WEW Starlet Champion. Walters is married to wrestler and WEW Elitist Chris Dunn. Early life Hannah started in the business at a young age of 21. Hannah came into the business without any wrestling background, and was more so hired for her looks and to be showed off as eye candy. A few weeks after signing her ECWF contract, she was forced to enter the ring without knowing any moves and didn't start off well. Shortly after, she began to pick up the moves and train with varies of outside-trainers, wanting to prove she was more than just a pretty face. in 2009, Hannah won her very first Divas Championship when she defeated her best friend, Brooke Michelle. There on out, Hannah has capture numerous of Championships, Accomplishments, and has traveled around the world with different companies. World Elite Wrestling (2011–present) On July 18, Hannah Walters signed her contract to World Elite Wrestling, where she became a 1x Starlets Champion and a Playboy Cover girl. Feud with Sayge Jemson Regardless of not having a match, Hannah Walters made a backstage appearance at the very first pay-per-view, Free Fall to Fury where she had accidentally bumped into Sayge Jemson. Things quickly got out of hand and the verbal attack turned physical when Hannah planted a slap right across Sayge's face before departing ways. The next week, Hannah was scheduled to face one half of Team Sayge and Sayge's best friend, Giselle Stratten. Before the match, and to make matters worse, Sayge Jemson had pressed charges on Hannah for her actions at Free Fall to Fury and had her arressted. Once Hannah was released, Hannah got a little revenege when she attacked Giselle backstage at the next addition of Animosity. Following that, Hannah got her match with Giselle and got the victory, all thanks to plans gone wrong. The week after having her flight delayed, Hannah took on Sayge for the Starlets Championship at Cyblerslam. If Hannah loss, she would have to have her hair shaved off. In the end, Hannah picked up the victory and became the new Starlets Champion. On Anomisty, Hannah teamed up with Fizz in a tag team match against Team Sayge, in which they lost. Sayge got her re-match the following week in a first blood match and regained back the Starlets Championship. After losing her Championship only after a week, Giselle got her re-match against Hannah, and won. At Shattered Dreams, Hannah once again went one-on-one against Sayge in a Starlets Championship re-match. After a hard fought battle, Hannah tapped out. The feud between the two then died down with on the rare occasion of the two confronting each other. The "Barbie Movement" Info here Various Matches Info here Brand Switch to Adrenaline During her time out due to personal reasons, Hannah was drafted to the green brand during the 2012 supplemental draft. Hannah made an appearance at Crossroads to make her huge announcement concering posing for Playboy. The following week, Hannah made her in-ring return against Rylie James in a Paddle On A Pole Match. Hannah picked up the win and stripped her opponent down to her Bra and Panties, before stripping herself down. Alexis Morrison interrupted Hannah's celebration and started trash talking her. Hannah attacks Alexis but the fight comes to an end when Alexis pushes Hannah off and slides out of the ring. Over the next few weeks, the two continue to show their hatred for each other and Alexis continues to humiliate Hannah by pretending to be her as she comes out during one of Hannah's matches. At Beach Brawl, Hannah and Alexis went toe-to-toe, and Hannah got the win and the feud ended. Feud with Rhiannon and Hiatus At Third Degree Burns Hannah made an appearance as she was there to support her boyfriend, Chris Dunn and she bumped into Rhiannon where Hannah welcomed her back and mentioned she was glad that she was okay. The two shared a hug and Rhiannon appeared to have changed, however it didn't last long as soon as Hannah turned her back, Rhiannon attacked her from behind and started assaulting her beginning a feud between the two. A match was later announced to take place at Free Fall 2 Fury. The match however never got a chance to start as Hannah was brutally attacked by Sayge Jemson after Rhiannon presented photographic evidence that Hannah was mingling with Jemson's boyfriend, Jayceon Taylor. Hannah would be sidelined for weeks due to it and would isolate herself for well over a month. It was later revealed that Hannah would make her return at Battlefield in a rematch against Rhiannon. Shortly after this Walters decided to take a hiatus from the ring. Return and managing Chris Dunn On the August 15, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, after a five month hiatus Walters returned teaming up with Jessica Anderson against Venom in a tag team match, only to suffer a loss. This turned out to be Hannah's final match as she announced that she was stepping away from in-ring competition and was going to be managing her husband, Chris Dunn over on Animosity. Walters made her managing debut on the September 15, 2014 episode of Animosity. In September 2014, Hannah became involved in her husband Chris Dunn's storyline with Chris McKenzie, Walters was accidentally hit with a steel chair that was intended for her husband. Dunn would go onto lose the match via countout due to him attending to his wife. A week later, McKenzie offered to apologies to Walters face to face only to have Dunn attack McKenzie. Walters would accompany Dunn to the ring later that night in his match against Josh Carano with Dunn once again suffering a loss after a distraction from McKenzie. At Crossroads Walters inadvertently cost Dunn the WEW Championship after she went to hit McKenzie with a steel chair but instead hit Dunn. Wrestling Information *'Finishing Moves' **''Hannah's Lullaby'' (Snap DDT) – 2008–present **''Beautiful Disaster'' (Springboard Bulldog) – 2008–present *'Signature Moves' **Chops **Clothesline **Backbreaker **Elbow Drop **Headscissors Takedown **Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors **Sitout Facebuster **Handspring Elbow Smash *'Entrance Music' **"Keeps Gettin' Better" by Christina Aguilera (ECWF, CWE) **"Pyromania" by Cascada (EHWF) **"I Like It" By Enrique Iglesias (PWI, PWA) **"Evacute the Dancefloor" by Cascada (PWI) **'"You Make the Rain Fall" by Kevin Rudolf (WEW)' **'"Right Here, Right Now" by CFO$ (WEW; Used while managing Chris Dunn)' *'Nicknames' **'"The Beautiful & Talented"' Championships and Accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Women's Champion (1x) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation ' **ECWF Divas Champion (2x) **ECWF Knock-Out Champion (1x) **ECWF Global Tag Team Champion (2x; Natalie Shay 1x, Brooke Michelle 1x) **2008 Miss ECWF **2009 Tag Team Tournament Winner (w/ Brooke Michelle) **2009 Diva of the Year **2009 Stable of the Yeas (The Dominant Five) **2010 X-Factor Event Winner **2010 All or Nothing Winner (Team Walters) **2010 Hall of Fame *'Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation ' **EHWF Divas Champion (1x) **EHWF Tag Team Champion (3x; Freddy Funk 1x, Samantha Brooks 2x) **2010 Hall of Fame **EHWF Director of Talent Relations *'Canadian Wrestling Entertainment' **CWE Knockouts Champion (1x) **CWE Vixens Champion (1x) **CWE Knockouts Tag Team Champion (1x, Brooke Michelle) **2009 Hall of Fame **CWE Co-General Manager **CWE Head of Knockout Affairs *'Pure Wrestling Industry' **PWI Management/Talent Relations/Etc. *World Elite Wrestling **WEW Starlet Champion (1x) **2011 WEW Award for Fan Favorite (Won) **2011 WEW Award for Feud of the Year (w/ Sayge Jemson, Won) **2011 WEW Award for Match of the Year (against Giselle Stratten, Won) **2011 WEW Award for Starlet of the Year (Nominated) **2011 WEW Award for Cutie of the Year (Nominated) **2013 WEW Award for Cutie of the Year (Won) **2013 WEW Award for Fan Favourite of the Year (Nominated) **2013 WEW Award for Couple of the Year (w, Chris Dunn, Nominated) **2014 WEW Award for Cutie of the Year (Nominated) **2014 WEW Award for Couple of the Year (w, Chris Dunn, Nominated) **Ranked #7 on the WEW Top 10 Greatest Starlets Ever Personal life Hannah was the oldest of two daughters to the parents of Miranda and Joshua Walters. Hannah's mother was an alcoholic, while her father did everything in his power to support his family. After the youngest daughter, Kimberly, 1st birthday their parents filed for a divorce. While their mother took off with some unknown man, their father was battling with Lung cancer. A month after Hannah's sweet sixteen, her father passed away. Hannah was forced to take care of her sister at a very young age, and was willing to do anything to make money for a living. For a short while, Hannah took a job as an exotic dancer, lying about her age until her aunt found her and took her and her sister into her home. Hannah was previously married to professional wrestler, Myles Lucas, until things got complicated and she filed for a divorce. Leaving him no contact, she changed her number and left the company they had been working in together to move on with her life. Recently, Hannah found out that she has an older half sister, Erika Walters, learning that previously her father had a failed marriage right before meeting her mother. After dating for a little under two months, Walters married WEW Elitist Chris Dunn on January 1, 2014 while in Las Vegas. Their marriage has become part of the WEW storyline and has been acknowledged on WEW television. The couple live together in Miami, Florida. External links *Hannah Walters' profile on WEW.com *Hannah Walters on Twitter